1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, multi-functional subminiature camera modules have been used in mobile communications terminals such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, and the like, in addition to mobile phones such as smartphones.
However, as mobile communications terminals are getting increasingly smaller, mobile communications terminals are significantly affected by slight movement thereof when an image is photographed, and thus image quality may deteriorate. Therefore, image stabilization technology is required to obtain clear images.
When mobile communications terminals are shaken while an image is photographed, an optical image stabilization (OIS) actuator to which an OIS technology is applied may be used to perform an image stabilization function.
The OIS actuator may move a lens module in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis direction. To this end, the OIS actuator uses suspension wires which support the lens module.
However, when a frequency of a driving force of the OIS actuator coincides with a natural frequency of a lens module and a suspension wire, a resonance phenomenon may occur.
Further, when the driving force of the OIS actuator is not applied to a center of the lens module but to a position spaced from the center of the lens module, a rolling moment is generated in the lens module, and thus the lens module may rotate.